


Here With You (Text AU)

by Rayray0211



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anxiety, Friends to Lovers, Hyungline, Idols, Insecurity, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Mainly Yoongi POV, Min Yoongi | Suga & Yoo Kihyun Are Best Friends, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, POV Min Yoongi | Suga, POV Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Texting, namjin - Freeform, rapline, will eventually put more tags and characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray0211/pseuds/Rayray0211
Summary: No one know what's up with Yoongi lately,Seokjin keep noticing that Yoongi onto his own phone more than usual lately.Not only in Bangtan,same with MX when the boys notice their leader Shownu keeps showing this silly smiling face at his phone screen.No one knows,only both of them know what happen.





	1. Day 1: knowing you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I finally write this ahem...  
> and it's not 100% Text AU,there will be some short paragraph in between but I will keep it in minimum as much as I can.  
> Oh and it will be short Text for each chapter,and there will be no specific timeline because I suck with it  
> And hopefully it will be a daily update  
> So yeah~let's begin.

So it's started when the two met at one award,where BTS won the award and during the encore stage that all the artist leaving the stage to BTS,that's when Yoongi and Hyunwoo meet for the first time,after Yoongi greets with his friend Kihyun and Jooheon.So of course,the rapper and the leader exchange phone number after the award.

 

* * *

 

**Shownu**

_[27-xx-xxxx]_

 

Congratulation again,Suga. [21:40]

[21:41] Thanks,Hyung.

You're welcome [21:41]

rest early,okay? [21:41]

[21:42] Yeah,will do,you too

[21:42] and good performance today too.

You guys much more awesome. [21:42]

[21:42] Haha thanks again,good night?

Good night. [21:43]

 

* * *

 

**BTS Room**

_[27-xx-xxxx]_

 

**RM**

Yoongi-Hyung,where are you? The ride is here. [21:45]

 

**Jimin**

Yaayyy awesome night!! [21:45]

 

**J-Hope**

Yessss congratulation to all of us! [21:45]

 

**V**

Congrats!! [21:45]

 

**RM**

Great Job everyone [21:46]

Yoongi-Hyung,you have to come now. [21:46]

 

**JK**

Did Yoongi-hyung fell asleep in waiting room?kkk [21:47]

 

**J-Hope**

Loool [21:47]

 

**Jin**

You guys go ahead,I go look for him [21:50]

 

[21:50] ......

[21:51] I'm not asleep kid

[21:51] and I'll be there in a min.

 

**RM**

okay,just be quick. [21:52]

 

[21:52] Okay.

 

* * *

 

**MX Room**

_[27-xx-xxxx]_

 

**Kihyun**

I saw you change phone number with Yoongi [21:47]

 

**Jooheon**

OOOOhhhhh!!! who?!!! [21:47]

 

**Minhyuk**

huh? [21:47]

what happen? [21:48]

what did I miss? [21:48]

 

[21:49] What are you guys talking about?|||

 

**Kihyun**

Act dumb huh? [21:49]

 

[21:50] What?

 

**Kihyun**

Tsk tsk [21:50]

 

**Wonho**

What? [21:52]

 

**Hyungwon**

I'm lost... [21:52]

as in lost in this conversation [21:52]

 

**Changkyun**

Me too [21:52]

 

[21:53] Hahaha

[21:53] Well the ride is here

[21:53] Time to go home

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is about relationship between Yoongi and Hyunwoo  
> I know this is sooooo rare and don't ask me why  
> If you want to know why...well can comment and I might tell in person...maybe?


	2. Just want to call your name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea just came so...2 update in a day...

* * *

**Shownu**

_[27-xx-xxxx]_

 

[23:47] Hyung

[23:47] You asleep?

[23:50] Okay I shouldn't even text at this hour.

[23:53] Sorry to bother...

 

 

Eh? [23:57]

Wait [23:57]

I'm here,just got out from shower [23:57]

What's the matter?[23:57]

 

_[28-xx-xxxx]_

 

[00:03] Uh...oh

[00:03} Nothing much...

 

You ok? [00:04]

 

[00:04] Yeah

[00:04] Can't sleep

 

Still over excited with today event? [00:05]

 

[00:05] kinda

 

Haha me too [00:05]

Hey Yoongi [00:05]

I can call you Yoongi right? [00:06]

well I heard Kihyun always call you by your name [00:06]

 

[00:10] Yeah,sure

 

Maybe this is too sudden to ask. [00:11]

Do you have any schedule tmr? [00:11]

 

[00:15] Nope

[00:15] just dance practice from noon

 

Great [00:15]

Then let's grab breakfast together [00:15]

 

[00:16] Huh?

[00:16] What?

 

Breakfast,you and me [00:17]

well it's okay if you say no [00:17]

 

[00:20] I didn't say anything

[00:20] But okay,where?

 

 _[Send Location]_ [00:25]

Meet at 8am there [00:25]

 

[00:26] Alright

 

And Yoongi [00:26]

 

[00:26] Yeah?

 

Get some sleep [00:26]

 

[00:27] ...

[00:27] okay,I'll try

[00:27] Good night,Hyung

 

Good night [00:28]

C u tmr [00:28]

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Day 2: A date

* * *

**Min Yoongi(BTS)**

_[28-xx-xxxx]_

[7:45] Good morning

[7:45] Just want to let you know that I'm here

[7:45] Find me in the cafe once you're here,ok?

[7:46] see you soon

 

[8:01] Yoongi?

[8:01] you here yet?

[8:02] Should I call?

 

Shit... [8:20]

sorry I overslept!! [8:20]

Hyung,you still there? [8:20]

 

[8:25] Yeah

[8:25] I guess I should call beforehand haha

 

I'm so sorry! [8:40]

I'm on my way now so should be there soon [8:40]

 

[8:41] Yoongi

[8:41] take your time and safety first

[8:41] Do you need me to order you anything first?

 

Right... [8:45]

Thanks Hyung [8:45]

Uhm Americano [8:45]

 

[8:46] Food?

 

Uh... [8:46]

 

[8:47] I'll just order something light for you,ok?

 

ok [8:47]

Thanks [8:48]

 

[8:48] No problem ^_^

 

* * *

  **BTS Room**

_[28-xx-xxxx]_

 

**J-Hope**

Good Morning!!!! [10:05]

 

**Jin**

So early [10:08]

 

**J-Hope**

I'm always early [10:08]

 

**Jin**

Yeah yeah [10:08]

btw anyone see Yoongi? [10:08]

 

**Jimin**

His not in the room? [10:10]

He's your roommate after all [10:10]

N morning! [10:10]

 

**Jin**

I wouldn't ask if he's here [10:11]

 

**RM**

Could it be he's in his studio? [10:12]

 

**J-Hope**

Nope,just went there look for him [10:15]

it's empty [10:15]

 

**RM**

Practice room? [10:16]

 

**Jin**

No way he be there early than us [10:16]

and our practice start at noon right? [10:16]

 

[10:30] I should've mute the chat...

[10:30] and I forgot

[10:31] I'm outside

 

**Jin**

We're thought you been kidnap or something! [10:32]

 

**J-Hope**

Wait outside? [10:32]

what you doing outside? [10:32]

 

[10:35] With friend

 

**J-Hope**

oh friend [10:35]

wait what friend?! [10:35]

 

**Jin**

and you just dump all of us for a friend? [10:35]

how dare you! [10:36]

 

**RM**

guys [10:36]

calm down^^||| [10:36]

 

**Jimin**

Lucky Tae and Jungkookie still sleeping [10:37]

else this chatroom gonna be in more chaos [10:37]

 

[10:38] I'll be back before lunch

 

**Jin**

You better explain to your eternal handsome roommate aka me when you come back [10:38]

 

[10:38] ......

[10:38] I'm muting here now

 

**J-Hope**

You're not gonna run away! [10:39]

 

* * *

 


	4. Kihyun is Concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I just keeps on want to update here despite I still have another work to write aha aha  
> just a quick clarification that none of all these is real and I might be out of characters so please don't put so high expectation of me  
> And there will be other pairing in bangtan and mx but that will be slowly reveal in the future thus will add into the tags soon too  
> finally~feel free to leave comment and kudos to motivate me wheee~

* * *

**Kihyunie~**

_[28-xx-xxxx]_

 

Welcome back Hyung [11:35]

How's your first date? [11:35]

 

[11:36] What do you mean by date?^^|||

 

Don't try to act dumb hyung [11:36]

We're not in the main group [11:37]

and of course I mean your date with Yoongi. [11:37]

 

[11:37] oh...

[11:37] right

[11:38] It was fine

 

Just fine? [11:38]

But I never thought you will ask him for breakfast [11:38]

Not when Wonho text me and ask where the hell are you [11:39]

Then I just get a rough guess maybe you ask him out [11:39]

So you really going out with him huh? [11:39]

With my best friend Min Yoongi. [11:39]

 

[11:39] Whoa...Kihyun

[11:39] Why do you sound so mad?

[11:40] It's just breakfast

 

I'm not mad [11:40]

I'm just mad at least you should tell me [11:40]

Or maybe Yoongi should text me anything. [11:41]

Okay I'm just worry [11:41]

 

[11:41] Hahaha

[11:42] You really sound like a mom

 

Well all the kids call me mom [11:42]

What do you expect? [11:43]

You're the dad. [11:43]

 

[11:44] Right

[11:44] well the breakfast is nice,just a little hiccup at the beginning.

 

Hiccup? [11:45]

It's almost lunch [11:45]

Let's go lunch so you can tell me more [11:46]

 

[11:46] Okay

[11:46] see you down stair

 

See you [11:47]

* * *

 


	5. Jin is worried too? or just overreacting?

* * *

  **BTS Room**

_[28-xx-xxxx]_

 

**JK**

I'm tired [17:44]

I'm really tiredddd [17:44]

 

[17:45] You always lack of perseverance,don't you?

 

**J-Hope**

That's really deep? [17:45]

 

**JK**

What's that? [17:45]

Okay I go ask Jimin [17:45]

 

**V**

I clever than Jimin ya'know [17:46]

 

**Jimin**

Jungkookie come to me~ [17:46]

 

**J-Hope**

Where's Joon? [17:47]

I see he's gone after we end our practice [17:47]

 

[17:47] Bang PD-nim call for him

[17:48] I guess he will join us straight for dinner

 

**Jin**

Speaking of dinner [17:49]

Where to? [17:49]

 

**V**

Jjajangmyeon!! [17:49]

 

**Jimin**

BBQ! [17:50]

 

**JK**

Lamb skewer! [17:50]

 

[17:50] I'm okay as long there's meat

 

**J-Hope**

Fried chicken~fried chicken~ [17:51]

 

**Jin**

How about we just cook at home [17:51]

 

**J-Hope**

Yes to Jin-hyung's cooking! [17:51]

 

**JK**

Yes! [17:51]

 

**Jimin**

Bless!! [17:52]

 

[17:52] I'll help too,Jin-hyung

 

**V**

Bless by Mom and Dad's cooking!! [17:52]

 

* * *

**Kihyun**

_[28-xx-xxxx]_

 

 _Poke_ [18:30]

 

[18:33] ??

 

So you and Hyunwoo huh? [18:33]

 

[18:34] I don't know what you talking about?

 

Keep denying you fool hahahaha [18:34]

 

[18:34] fuck you then,I didn't even said anything

 

Oh yeah? [18:35]

Lunch tomorrow? [18:35]

 

[18:40] If I'm free

 

Good [18:40]

Old place then [18:40]

Make sure to drag your lazy ass there [18:40]

 

[18:41] Same to you too

 

* * *

  **Hyung Room**

_[28-xx-xxxx]_

 

**Jin**

So who do you went out with this morning? [18:30]

 

**RM**

Who? [18:30]

 

**Jin**

I'm asking Yoongi,Joon [18:30]

 

**J-Hope**

Yeah I'm curious too [18:31]

Since Yoongi-Hyung rarely step out from the dorm except during schedule or practice [18:31]

Or being grab by us out from his studio [18:31]

 

**Jin**

Sometime he even order take out in his studio [18:32]

This kid... [18:32]

Aish... [18:32]

 

**RM**

I might have clue on who he went out with [18:33]

 

**J-Hope**

Ooh?! [18:33]

As expected from the genius brain! [18:34]

Tell us who! [18:34]

 

**RM**

I guess it's Shownu [18:34]

 

**Jin**

Huh? [18:35]

Monsta X's leader? [18:35]

 

**J-Hope**

You're not kidding? [18:35]

 

[18:42] Nam...

[18:42] Sometime I really hate how's your brain work...

 

**RM**

See^^^ [18:43]

 

**Jin**

Wait what?! [18:43]

 

**J-Hope**

This is fun!XDDD [18:43]

 

**Jin**

Joon! [18:44]

I'm going over to your studio [18:44]

 

[18:45] Just want to say tomorrow I'm having lunch with Kihyun

[18:45] and this is not a fucking date

 

**J-Hope**

Don't worry [18:45]

We know you both just friend [18:45]

 

[18:46] 凸= =凸

 

**J-Hope**

Rude XD

 

* * *

 

 


	6. Calming down

* * *

  **Min Yoongi(BTS)**

_[28-xx-xxxx]_

 

[22:29] Hey

[22:29] How's your day?

 

Hey... [22:30]

Just tired [22:30]

But it's normal [22:30]

 

[22:30] haha

[22:30] Guess so

[22:31] So I heard you going out for lunch with Kihyun tomorrow?

 

Yeah [22:31]

He told you? [22:31]

 

[22:32] yeap

[22:32] well it might be kinda some sort of interrogation with him if you meet him tmr

 

Kinda expected [22:32]

Considering what I've been through today...[22:33]

 

[22:33] Haha what happen?

 

Jin-hyung keeps on asking me about today having breakfast with you [22:34]

I don't understand [22:34]

I mean is not really that big deal eating out with friend right? [22:34]

I've been hang out with Kihyun too [22:35]

So what's the extra concern with me and you? [22:35]

We're friend,right? [22:35]

......sorry if I suddenly babbling too much [22:36]

 

[22:37] It's alright

[22:37] Yeah we're friend,and actually Kihyun also having some sort of reaction when he found out we going out for breakfast together.

[22:38] Maybe they think we're never cross path or anything?

 

That's bullshit... [22:38]

 

[22:38] alright,calm down okay?

 

I am calm [22:39]

 

[22:39] yes you are

 

I just don't really like this feeling [22:40]

I mean it's my freedom to go out with anyone [22:40]

I know they just concern and care [22:40]

But it's just getting on my nerve [22:41]

 

[22:41] Yoongi

[22:41] Take a deep breathes

 

...... [22:41]

 

[22:41] like you said,they just care about you

[22:41] maybe they do it a little bit over,but I'm sure they didn't mean anything bad

[22:41] do you feel annoyed or mad at them

 

...not really,maybe a little... [22:42]

 

[22:42] that's normal feeling

[22:42] just don't let it take into your heart

[22:42] you can do that,right?

 

Yeah [22:42]

I can do that [22:42]

 

[22:42] Good ^_^

 

You really are something [22:43]

 

[22:43] Hmm? how so?

 

I don't know [22:43]

Just a feeling [22:43]

 

[22:44] Maybe I'm just good at comfort people

[22:44] So feeling better?

 

Much better [22:44]

 

[22:45] Then get some sleep?

[22:45] Don't stay up to late

 

I'll try [22:46]

But no promise [22:46]

 

[22:46] Okay

[22:46] btw it's nice hanging out with you and talk to you today too.

[22:47] maybe we can hang out again next time?

 

Yeah sure [22:47]

I'm having good time too [22:47]

Good night, Hyung [22:47]

 

[22:48] Good night,Yoongi

 

* * *

 


	7. Day 3: MX is peaceful but Yoongi is mad at Bangtan

* * *

**MX Room**

_[29-xx-xxxx]_

 

**Minhyuk**

Morning!<3 [09:25]

 

**Wonho**

Morning sunshine [09:25]

 

**Minhyuk**

Where's the other? [09:25]

 

**Wonho**

Hyunwoo-hyung gone to work out and Hyungwon still in the blanket [09:26]

and I just kick him [09:26]

And he just glare at me kkk [09:26]

 

**Minhyuk**

Oww XDD [09:27]

Jooheonie and Chang-ki still sleeping too [09:27]

I don't know where is Kihyun though? [09:28]

 

**Kihyun**

Preparing breakfast you idiot [09:28]

If you have time to text [09:28]

Come down and help me [09:29]

 

**Minhyuk**

Yes mom kkk [09:29]

 

**Wonho**

Coming~ [09:29]

 

**Kihyun**

Hyung [09:29]

Remember to grab today paper and the water bottle when you otw back [09:30]

 

[09:31] Gotcha~

[09:31] Oh yeah help me bring something to Yoongi later when you meet him

 

**Kihyun**

What is it? = = [09:31]

 

[09:32] Let you know when I'm back.

 

**Kihyun**

Okay [09:32]

 

* * *

**BTS Room**

_[29-xx-xxxx]_

 

**J-Hope**

Good morning!!! [09:35]

 

**Jin**

Is it my imagination or you really early these days? [09:35]

 

**J-Hope**

Hyung! [09:35]

That's so rude! [09:35]

I'm your sunshine so I'm suppose to wake up early! [09:35]

 

**Jin**

Yeah right [09:35]

 

**Jimin**

Is it my imagination or Jin-hyung become more savage these days? [09:36]

 

**Jin**

Jiminie [09:36]

Say sorry or I'm gonna confiscate your favorite drinks in the fridge. [09:36]

 

**Jimin**

Oh nooo [09:36]

I'm sorryyyyyyy!!!! [09:37]

 

**V**

LMAO [09:37]

But seriously [09:37]

Is it my imagination or Yoongi-hyung keeps going out these few days? [09:37]

 

**JK**

^^ THIS!! [09:38]

 

**J-Hope**

Agree... [09:38]

 

**Jin**

Hmmm... [09:39]

 

[09:39] ......

 

**J-Hope**

Any clue from our genius brain leader? [09:39]

 

**RM**

Me? [09:40]

No [09:40]

I don't want to die yet [09:40]

 

[09:40] ......

 

**Jin**

Uh oh... [09:41]

 

[09:41] Any IMPORTANT issue,PM me,else DO NOT disturb me.

 

**J-Hope**

Yikes... [09:41]

 

**Jin**

Alright [09:42]

Breakfast ready so come down now. [09:42]

 

**V**

How about Yoongi-hyung? [09:42]

 

**Jin**

I'll take care of him later [09:43]

 

**RM**

Let's get going guys. [09:43]

 

**JK**

Okay [09:44]

Sorry hyung [09:44]

 

**Jimin**

Coming now [09:44]

 

* * *

 

 

 


	8. Yoongi in better mood

* * *

**Kihyunie~**

_[29-xx-xxxx]_

 

[14:08] So do you gave him?

 

Whoa so impatient huh? [14:10]

How do you know he like that thing? [14:10]

 

[14:11] Didn't I tell you we went for some walk after breakfast yesterday?

[14:11] and he just stare at that when we pass by a merchandise store.

 

Observation as usual huh XD [14:11]

 

[14:11] Of coursen^_^

 

* * *

**Jin-hyung**

_[29-xx-xxxx]_

 

Yoongi-ah [14:05]

 

[14:05] Hmm?

 

Is that Kumamon strap on your phone? [14:06]

 

[14:06] Yeah,why?

 

From a fan? [14:06]

 

[14:07] No,from Hyunwoo-hyung

[14:07] why are we texting here when you just sit on the couch behind me inside my studio?

 

Because I don't want to disturb you working [14:07]

I'm being considerate here alright? [14:07]

And you start to call him by name? [14:07]

 

[14:08] Hyung...

[14:08] Just leave...= =

 

No way~XD [14:08]

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want a little fluff so here's kumamon for Yoongi~XDDD  
> as usual~comment and kudos to motivate me whee~
> 
> And I decide to add date into the Texting format so it look more convincing? and not confuse by which day is the text in~  
> well just the day,no month and year so feel free to imagine it lol


	9. A gift from Hyunwoo, Jin just want Yoongi to be happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some consideration,will make this Text AU as a 100 day Text.  
> So by 100th day,everyone will know both of them are together.  
> and within this 100 day,some other pairing will be develop slowly not at main story but you'll see it.  
> So feel free to comment which pairing you hope to see and maybe that will affect the story plot too?XD  
> Okay last update for today,Yoongi kinda attach to Hyunwoo but still as a friend only,no more than that.

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[29-xx-xxxx]_

 

[22:29] Hyung

[22:29] Thanks for the phone strap

[22:29] How did you know I like Kumamon?

 

Haha np [22:30]

Well you basically staring at the strap yesterday [22:30]

remember? [22:30]

 

[22:30] ......

 

And you really look cute that moment [22:31]

 

[22:31] No I'm not cute

[22:31] You must be out of your mind

 

Pfft [22:31]

I can imagine you look cute now [22:31]

 

[22:32] ...hey

[22:32] don't tell me you're flirting with me now?!

 

Uhm... [22:33]

Maybe? [22:33]

 

[22:33] I'm gonna ignore you

[22:33] Good night

 

Hahaha [22:34]

Good night Yoongi [22:34]

 

* * *

**BTS Room**

_[29-xx-xxxx]_

 

**JK**

I think the world gotta end [22:45]

It's gonna end I tell you [22:45]

 

**RM**

what are you babbling about now? [22:45]

 

**V**

Jungkookie right [22:46]

We're just leaving the recording studio with Jiminie [22:46]

 

**Jimin**

And we saw Yoongi-hyung come out from his studio too [22:46]

 

**JK**

I never see hyung's face that red before [22:46]

Did hyung having fever or something? [22:47]

 

**J-Hope**

Did you guys notice Yoongi-hyung is reading the text here too? [22:47]

 

**Jimin**

Yeah... [22:47]

Oops... [22:47]

 

**V**

Haha we said nothing~! [22:48]

 

**Jin**

Go to sleep boys [22:48]

It's gonna be full schedule tomorrow. [22:48]

 

**J-Hope**

Yeap! [22:49]

12 hours practice here we go! [22:49]

 

**V**

Have mercy on us... [22:49]

 

**RM**

Gotta do our best still [22:50]

Good night everybody [22:50]

 

**V**

Good night [22:50]

 

**JK**

Good night! [22:51]

 

**Jimin**

Night~ [22:51]

 

**J-Hope**

Good night all!! [22:51]

 

**Jin**

Sweet dream guys [22:52]

 

* * *

 

Yoongi throw his phone on the side of his bed after reading the text,but then he quickly sit up and get his phone again and patting the kumamon phone strap,treating it like some sort of treasure,and of course Jin saw it since they're roommate after all.

 

"Did something happen?" Jin ask,sitting on his bed cross-legged while playing with Odengie and Ommuk.

 

"Not really,just text with someone just now." he can't really lie or hide anything in front of Jin,although in front of camera Yoongi seems not to care about Jin,but off camera,he still respect him as an older brother,his precious family member.

 

"You mean Shownu?"tilt up his head looking at Yoongi,"You seem happy everytime talking about him,aside from all of us."

 

"Am I? I'm happy talking with Kihyun and Jooheon too."Shrugged and still staring at the phone strap as he somehow form a smile on his face.

 

Jin just look at Yoongi for awhile before putting the two sugar glider back into the cage,"Maybe you're right,as long as you're happy."

 

Yes,as long the little rapper is happy,that's what Jin ask for,and he know the rest of the member also wish for the same thing,they just care so much for Yoongi.

 

"Good night Yoongi,don't sneak back to the studio anymore."switch off the light once both of them on their bed.

 

"Fine...good night,hyung."huffed and curl up in the blanket to get some sleep.

 

 

 


	10. Day 4: Practice Day

* * *

**BTS Room**

_[30-xx-xxxx]_

 

**J-Hope**

Good morning peeps!! [8:22]

 

**V**

The devil is here... [8:22]

 

**RM**

Lol... [8:22]

Anyway morning [8:22]

 

**Jin**

Boys [8:23]

No empty stomach for practice [8:23]

Breakfast ready so come down now [8:23]

Yoongi is here too so be quick [8:23]

 

**RM**

Taehyung and I will be going down in a min [8:24]

 

**J-Hope**

Aight~ [8:24]

Jiminie is awake but we having hard time to wake Jungkookie up again [8:24]

 

[8:24] again...

[8:24] tell him if his not up then no lamb skewer next time

 

**J-Hope**

Lmao [8:25]

I'll try~ [8:25]

 

* * *

**Yoongi**

_[30-xx-xxxx]_

 

[8:30] Morning

 

Morning [8:32]

You're early [8:32]

 

[8:32] I use to wake up early to work out

[8:33] the others still sleeping tho

[8:33] well you're early too

 

No wonder you look so huge... [8:34]

We got practice today so everyone is up [8:34]

And having breakfast now [8:34]

 

[8:34] I took that as compliment then ^_^

[8:34] Heard your guys practice hours pretty intense

[8:35] Make sure to get plenty of rest later,okay?

 

Yeah [8:35]

Talk to you later? [8:35]

Jin-hyung is staring at me [8:36]

 

[8:36] Alright

[8:36] Gonna go back to work out too

[8:37] Talk to you later <3

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	11. Day 5: Miss you?

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[31-xx-xxxx]_

 

Morning [07:35]

 

[07:35] Morning

 

How's your practice yesterday? [07:35]

Everything okay? [07:35]

 

[07:36] Yeah

[07:36] Just tired...

 

Take care okay? [07:37]

Still gonna be busy today? [07:37]

 

[07:37] Yeah

[07:37] There's short period of practice after meeting but I can skip it to work on my own stuff

 

That's great [07:38]

So I leave you busy then [07:38]

 

[07:38] Wait...

 

Hmm? [07:39]

 

[07:40] ......

[07:40] I didn't get any text from you yesterday after the morning chat

[07:40] So I thought...

[07:41] nvm...it's nothing...

 

No need to say [07:42]

I miss you too [07:42]

I promise to text you more often from now on [07:42]

 

[07:43] ...kay

 

I have to go for practice too [07:43]

So chat later? [07:43]

And let's hang out this weekend again if you're free [07:44]

 

[07:44] should be free

[07:44] remember to take your breakfast too

[07:45] chat later

 

same to you too [07:45]

bye <3 [07:46]

 

* * *

 

 


	12. I'm not blind

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[31-xx-xxxx]_

 

Hey [20:34]

Sorry I didn't manage to text you [20:34]

Never thought It become a busy day here too [20:34]

 

[20:40] It's alright,Hyung

[20:40] I was busy too

[20:40] Just finish practicing tho

 

Oh? [20:40]

I thought you said you're gonna skip it? [20:41]

 

[20:41] at first yeah...

[20:41] but everyone is practicing hard...

 

You really are sweet [20:42]

 

[20:42] what?

 

Nothing [20:42]

Anyway don't overwork and rest properly [20:43]

And don't say you'll try [20:43]

 

[20:43] alright

[20:44] still no promise

 

Haha [20:44]

Thought so [20:44]

Gonna run first,need to help out the others [20:45]

 

[20:45] okay :)

 

So you know how to use emoticon? [20:45]

 

[20:46] shut up...

 

haha [20:46]

bye,Yoongi [20:46]

 

[20:47] bye,hyung

* * *

**BTS Room**

_[31-xx-xxxx]_

 

**JK**

Hyung [20:43]

 

**V**

Which hyung? [20:43]

 

**JK**

Suga hyung [20:44]

Yoongi hyung [20:44]

Agust D hyung [20:44]

 

**Jimin**

He's not responding lol [20:45]

 

**J-Hope**

too tired from practicing? [20:45]

Where's Jin and Joon btw? [20:45]

 

**V**

Jin-hyung ask Namjoon-hyung to go with him to take our late dinner [20:46]

 

**J-Hope**

Ooh okay~ [20:46]

 

**JK**

Yoongi hyung are you still alive? [20:46]

 

[20:47] what?

 

**Jimin**

Jungkookie looking for you [20:47]

 

**JK**

Thanks god you're alive hyung,I thought you reincarnate to stone [20:47]

 

[20:48] I'm gonna kill you brat

 

**Jimin**

Hyung...^^||| [20:48]

 

**JK**

Yoongi hyung you in your studio now? [20:48]

Can I come over? [20:49]

I need some help with my cover [20:49]

 

[20:49] If you're not afraid to be kill by me

[20:49] fine,come here but with the dinner Jin-hyung brought

[20:49] I'm tired to go out for second time

 

**JK**

Okay!! [20:50]

I'll be there soon! [20:50]

 

* * *

**Jin-hyung**

_[31-xx-xxxx]_

 

Yoongi-ah [20:54]

 

[20:54] ??

 

Okay this is awkward but I'm not going back to the room to sleep tonight [20:54]

 

[20:55] ...it does feels awkward when you put it like that

[20:55] but okay

 

Yah [20:55]

You're not even gonna ask why?! [20:56]

 

[20:56] why should I ask why do you not coming back to sleep?

[20:56] I'm not your boyfriend

 

But you're my roommate! [20:57]

 

[20:57] you being weird Hyung

[20:57] Just have fun with Joonie and ask Tae to come to the room if you want

[20:58] I'm gonna spend most of the night in my studio anyway

 

Okay [20:58]

wait... [20:58]

you knew? [20:59]

 

[20:59] Hyung.I'm not blind?

[20:59] we're roommate for years and all of us living under same roof for years too

 

wow wow wow! [21:00]

My roommate are the best genius ever! [21:00]

 

[21:01] I'm always are ;)

 

Hahaha! [21:01]

Alright I'm gonna go tell Tae [21:02]

 

[21:02] Okay

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Day 6: the hyungs are best bro

* * *

**Big Brothers**

_[01-xx-xxxx]_

 

_Jin changed the group name to **Big Brothers**_

 

**Hoseok**

LOL Jin-hyung~ [12:26]

 

[12:26] Maybe he just being too free

 

**Jin**

I'm not? [12:26]

 

**Hoseok**

Yeah probably busy flirting with Namu kkk [12:26]

 

[12:27] mean Hoseokie also knew?

 

**Hoseok**

Yeap [12:27]

I'm genius right? [12:27]

 

**Namjoonie**

That's because you make me tell you [12:28]

 

[12:28] and you just skipped me?

[12:28] Joonie what the hell?

 

**Namjoonie**

Sorry hyung [12:29]

I just couldn't find the time to tell you [12:29]

And Jin-hyung said he will let you know...eventually... [12:30]

 

**Jin**

HAHAHA [12:30]

I FORGOT [12:30]

 

[12:31] No more switching room for two months then

 

**Jin**

Yah Yoongi-ah... [12:31]

Don't be so mean [12:31]

 

[12:32] Unless you tell me when it's all started? ;)

 

**Hoseok**

LMAO [12:32]

 

**Namjoonie**

ah...well... [12:32]

 

**Jin**

Fine~ [12:33]

 

[12:34] lets go for a drink tonight

[12:34] it's been awhile since the four of us hang out

 

**Namjoonie**

I agree [12:34]

 

**Hoseok**

I definitely up for it! [12:35]

After all you guys are the best bro I ever had! [12:35]

 

[12:36] Best bro indeed

 

**Jin**

That's why I change the group name! [12:36]

 

[12:37] Lol......

[12:37] Hyung always right

 

**Jin**

Of course I am~ [12:37]

Hahaha [12:37]

 

* * *

 

 


	14. Day 7: Late night drink,hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually when the hyungs went out for a drink,so technically it's already a new day since it past midnight~

* * *

**Big Brothers**

_[02-xx-xxxx]_

 

[00:09] Hey

[00:09] Are we still gonna head out?

[00:09] It's past midnight

 

**Jin**

Of course we are! [00:10]

 

**Namjoon**

But we still have schedule tomorrow [00:10]

and if we gone too over everyone will not be please... [00:10]

 

**Jin**

Joonie [00:11]

It's just once in awhile [00:11]

pretty please baby? [00:11]

 

**Namjoon**

Uh... [00:12]

Just promise me don't drink too much [00:12]

 

**Jin**

You're the best [00:13]

That's why I love you so much! [00:13]

 

[00:13] take your lovey-dovey moment in private please

[00:13] where's Hoseokie?

 

**Hoseok**

Oh sorry sorry [00:14]

I was busy with something but I'm free now [00:14]

Let's go~~ [00:15]

 

**Jin**

Meet you guys at the entrance then! [00:15]

 

[00:15] okay,be right there

 

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[02-xx-xxxx]_

 

[03:40] ah...Hyunwoohyung

[03:40] haveyou try tofall in love before?

[03:40] Idon't know...asdj;...whatlove

 

Yoongi? [07:15]

What are you doing still awake at that hour? [7:15]

Are you okay? [7:16]

 

* * *

**BTS Room**

_[02-xx-xxxx]_

 

**Jimin**

Hobi-hyung reek of alcohol!! [9:00]

 

**V**

_[photo attachment]_

Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung cuddling together on a bed!!! [9:00]

 

**Jimin**

wow!!! [9:05]

don't tell me they went out to drink last night? [9:05]

gosh Tae! [9:05]

wake them up now [9:05]

We have schedule today [9:05]

 

**V**

Already on it [9:07]

but uhm...Yoongi-hyung [9:07]

 

**Jimin**

I'm gonna go wake Jungkookie after Hobi-hyung [9:08]

You go get Yoongi-hyung [9:08]

 

**V**

Are you trying to get me killed? [9:10]

 

[9:11] ......

[9:11] shit...

 

**V**

Yoongi-hyung is awake I guess? [9:11]

 

[9:15] 凸= =

 

**V**

Okay that's a yes [9:15]

 

**Jimin**

How do you even know that's a yes? [9:16]

nvm can you come and help me with Jungkookie [9:16]

 

**V**

Coming~ [9:16]

 

* * *

Yoongi sit on his bed with messy hair and severe headache,clearly he had a hangover but he manage to drag himself up,but when he check his phone,he feel like he want to just bury himself and never be found.

 

"Damn..." he totally can't remember what he done after come back with other three and send some random text to Hyunwoo,now he bet Hyunwoo gonna feel Yoongi being weird all of sudden,and all the awkwardness that'll come later.So he struggling on should he reply to explain or not, wiping his face with his hand and thinking of what should he reply but nothing come to his mind except the headache.

 

Until the bedroom door is open again and Jin just waddle in like a zombie to get his clothes and towel before going into the bathroom.Yoongi put his phone down and decide to reply later,after their schedule is finish for the day,priority now is get himself wash up and just hope the stylish won't be mad at his obvious dark circle and puffy eye bags under his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Shownu Being Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really feeling good last week and been away for the weekend so lack of update,mianhe~  
> so here come update~  
> and because I'm writing another two fics for Namgiweek(which not yet publish on AO3),so until the Namgiweek over,the update here will be slightly slow but I will try to keep up with it!  
> and as usual~kudos and comment below to motivate me,or maybe comment on any scene or ship that you wanna see? I might add it into itXD

* * *

**MX Room**

_[02-xx-xxxx]_

 

**Minhyuk**

Did anyone notice hyung is being weird today? [11:02]

 

**Kihyun**

which hyung? [11:02]

 

**Minhyuk**

Shownu hyung of course [11:03]

 

**Kihyun**

Ain't he always weird? [11:03]

 

[11:04] Kihyunie that's rude

 

**Kihyun**

I'm not cause that's true,so wassup hyung? [11:04]

 

[11:04] Nothing

 

**Wonho**

Hyung,you keep making mistake during practice today [11:05]

 

**Jooheon**

And you look so distracted [11:05]

 

**Hyungwon**

And you keep checking your phone when you got the chances [11:06]

 

[11:06] well...it's not what you guys think it is

 

**Minhyuk**

So is hyung being so off today [11:06]

 

**Kihyun**

Phone huh... we're gonna have a little talk later [11:07]

 

[11:07] Kihyunie...please

 

**Changkyun**

mom always the scariest... [11:07]

 

**Wonho**

LMAO [11:07]

 

* * *

**Kihyun**

_[02-xx-xxxx]_

 

Hyung [13:10]

Spill it [13:10]

 

[13:15] what?

 

I said spill it [13:15]

 

[13:16] what the fuck are you talking about?

 

Do you like Hyunwoo-hyung? [13:16]

 

[13:17] Yah...explain properly before asking some nonsense question

 

explain huh? [13:17]

here [13:17]

 

> [03:40] ah...Hyunwoohyung
> 
> [03:40] haveyou try tofall in love before?
> 
> [03:40] Idon't know...asdj;...whatlove

Mind explain? [13:17]

 

[13:18] ......

[13:18] the fuck?!...where did you get that?

 

From someone that behaving all weird and distracting whole day worrying about an idiot that didn't return his text [13:18]

 

[13:19] We're on schedule and I don't have time to reply that's all

[13:19] I was about to reply him before you suddenly just pull your rage on me

[13:19] what the fuck Kihyun?!

 

oh yeah? [13:20]

you haven't answer me,hyung [13:20]

 

[13:21] No and I was drunk at that time you bastard!

 

Then you should just tell hyung that's your drunk you idiot! [13:21]

 

[13:22] that's not your problem

 

Oh yes it is! [13:22]

 

Are you avoiding me now? [13:45]

 

Damn it hyung [14:05]

 

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[02-xx-xxxx]_

 

[16:15] Sorry I didn't reply your text earlier

[16:15] just want to let you know you can just ignore the text earlier

[16:15] We were having drinks last night and I was drunk

[16:15] I don't know what I'm writing...

 

Yoongi! [16:15]

Thank god you reply [16:16]

I was worry the whole day about you! [16:16]

 

[16:16] ......sorry

 

Why are you apologizing? [16:16]

 

[16:17] It's nothing...

[16:17] I'm tired so I'm gonna go get some rest...

 

Wait [16:17]

You doesn't sound okay to me [16:17]

 

[16:18] Hyung you're so funny...

[16:18] You can't know if a person is okay or not through text

[16:18] but yeah,I'm tired...after all those idiot that annoyed me the whole day...

 

You wanna talk about it [16:18]

 

[16:19] No

[16:19] Just go ask Kihyun that idiot

[16:19] you close to him

[16:19] bye hyung

 

Yoongi? [16:20]

 

I hope you feeling better [17:00]

text me when you feel like want to talk [17:00]

I'll be worry... [17:01]

 

* * *

 


	16. Day 8: Yoongi is down

* * *

**BTS Room**

_[03-xx-xxxx]_

 

**Jimin**

Morning ^o^ [07:20]

 

**V**

Morning my best bro [07:20]

 

**Jin**

Both of you are early for a saturday [07:23]

 

**Jimin**

Hehe because Tae and I want to go for a shopping before our japanese class later [07:24]

I need to buy something [07:24]

 

**RM**

Morning peeps [07:25]

help me to buy some stuff too [07:25]

I'll pass my list to Tae [07:25]

 

**Jimin**

Okay Hyung~ [07:26]

 

**Jin**

Morning Joon [07:26]

So how about other's schedule today? [07:26]

 

**RM**

I have to help out with J-hope's song at his studio later [07:26]

Jungkook have recording session in the evening [07:27]

Later noon I have meeting with the company [07:27]

Yoongi-hyung need to come with me too [07:27]

Where's hyung? [07:28]

 

**Jin**

Oh he still sleeping [07:28]

I'll let him know when we're on the way to chinese class later [07:28]

he look awfully tired [07:29]

 

**J-Hope**

Your sunshine is awake! [07:29]

Good morning!! [07:29]

What time did Yoongi sleep last night? [07:30]

 

**Jin**

I have no ideas,he haven't come back when I sleep [07:30]

 

[07:31] 5am

[07:31] gotcha Joon

[07:31] Jin,what time our class?

 

**Jin**

9am [07:32]

Yah why are you not sleeping properly again? [07:32]

You have to take care of your health [07:33]

 

[07:34] kay

 

**RM**

Alright,everyone should get ready for today [07:34]

stay safe and keep warm too,alright? [07:34]

Let's dinner together tonight [07:34]

 

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[03-xx-xxxx]_

 

[07:45] Morning...

[07:45] sorry about yesterday for snapping out just like that

 

Morning [07:55]

It's alright,there's nothing to worry about [07:55]

 

Yoongi? [08:34]

 

* * *

**Kihyun**

_[03-xx-xxxx]_

 

[07:45] hey

[07:45] Sorry about yesterday

 

[08:35] hey

[08:35] it's fine,I'm sorry too

[08:35] Is everything okay?

 

* * *

 

 

It was a rather chaos after that meeting after lunch.

Well the meeting went a little bit heat between the idols and the management,but it still turn out well at the end after everyone voicing their thought out,and everyone knows well that they just want to do the best for the company and everyone.

But something is bothering Namjoon during the whole meeting while observing Yoongi,he notice that Yoongi trying hard to concentrate on the meeting but his face obviously showing pale sick and unnatural red on both cheek,he just hope the meeting end quickly soon.

As soon the meeting ended and everyone leaving the room,Namjoon slide his chair closer,"Yoongi-hyung,you okay?"

And Yoongi just leaned his head to the back of the chair and nodding his head,"Yeah...a bit tired."his voice almost cracking up and exhausting.

Namjoon frowned as he lift his hand up and gently press his palm on Yoongi's forehead,gasped,"Hyung! you burning up!"

Without further delay,Namjoon quickly leave the meeting room to get some help from the staff and when they coming back to the meeting room,Yoongi already pass out on the chair,which led everyone in panic while helping Yoongi out from the room to the car and rush him to the hospital.

Lucky it's nothing serious,Yoongi just having high fever and lack of rest,but had to stay a night in hospital for observation that's why the other member all gather around Yoongi's bed after their schedule done for the day.

"Hyung you really scared us."Jimin whine a little as he sit at the side of the bed.

"Jiminie right,you really scared us and don't overwork yourself like that."Namjoon said too,and really lucky that he was there with him when it happen,he can't imagine what if Yoongi pass out in his own studio? then no one will know and it might turn out worse than these.

"I'm sorry guys,I'll make sure to take it easy next time."rubbing the back of his ear out of habbit when he got nervous,he never thought of ending up like this either.

"Yeah you should else I'm gonna make curfew for our room hahaha."as usual Jin trying to change the tension so everyone just laugh at that,even Yoongi.

So their supposed dinner end up having it in the hospital room with Yoongi but no one really care as long they're there with Yoongi.

 

* * *

 


	17. Day 9: A Visit from MX

* * *

**MX Room**

_[04-xx-xxxx]_

 

**Hyungwon**

Guys [9:04]

Did you guys remember Suga-hyung? [9:04]

 

**Kihyun**

Of course [9:04]

He's my best friend [9:05]

Thought you know? [9:05]

 

**Hyungwon**

Oh right [9:06]

Must be forgotten hahaha [9:06]

 

[9:07] Morning

[9:07] why are we talking about Yoongi suddenly?

 

**Kihyun**

Yeah [9:07]

It's rare that Hyungwon suddenly talk about other people [9:08]

 

**Hyungwon**

Morning Hyung [09:08]

and that's rude cause I'm not [9:09]

Well Hoseok tell me that Suga-hyung is admitted to hospital yesterday [9:09]

 

[9:09] what?!

[9:09] what happen?! is he okay?

 

**Kihyun**

Shit... [9:09]

No wonder he didn't reply my text! [9:09]

wait which Hoseok you talking about? [9:10]

 

**Wonho**

Definitely not me since he didn't use 'hyung' [9:10]

he referring to J-hope [9:10]

 

**Hyungwon**

yeah [9:10]

 

**Wonho**

Hahaha I'm gonna kick your ass Hyungwonie [9:11]

 

**Hyungwon**

try if you can hyung [9:11]

 

[9:11] okay stop

[9:12] so what happen to Yoongi?

 

**Hyungwon**

uh... [9:12]

heard that he pass out after a meeting and being rush to hospital after that [9:12]

but Hoseok tell me he already discharge from hospital today? [9:12]

I guess... [9:13]

 

**Kihyun**

You guess? [9:13]

Can't you be more specific? [9:13]

 

**Hyungwon**

Hyung...I'm not BTS member okay... [9:14]

If you guys so worry about him why don't just go visit him? [9:14]

 

**Wonho**

Oh that's probably a good idea! [9:15]

A visit to Bangtan living place! [9:15]

Oh I'm excited now [9:15]

 

**Kihyun**

We didn't said we're going [9:16]

 

**Wonho**

oh...sad... [9:16]

 

[9:16] we don't have any schedule today...

[9:17] let me go and talk with the manager

 

**Kihyun**

Guess we are going [9:17]

 

**Wonho**

woohoo!! [9:17]

 

**Hyungwon**

I'm telling Hoseok that we're going today~ [9:18]

 

**Minhyuk**

Morning... [9:20]

what where who?! [9:20]

 

**Wonho**

lol...go wake up the others [9:20]

we're going out today [9:21]

 

* * *

**Big Brothers**

_[04-xx-xxxx]_

 

**Hoseokie**

Guyssss!!! [9:20]

They are coming!! [9:20]

everyone wake up now!!! [9:20]

 

**Namjoonie**

who is coming? [9:22]

 

**Jin**

what is this fuss about [9:23]

 

**Hoseokie**

Hyungwonie said they gonna visit us today [9:23]

to be exact visiting Yoongi-hyung [9:23]

 

[9:24] huh?

 

**Jin**

Which Hyungwonie again? [9:24]

 

**Namjoonie**

Hyungwon from Monsta X [9:24]

You said they...you mean the whole group is coming? [9:24]

 

**Hoseokie**

That's what Hyungwonie said [9:25]

Okay he said they coming around noon [9:25]

 

[9:25] ........

[9:26] Hoseokie......you told them,aren't you?

 

**Hoseokie**

Well I never thought they will coming [9:26]

seems like their leader the one decide to come [9:26]

 

[9:27] urghh...

 

**Hoseokie**

you okay hyung? [9:27]

 

[9:27] ......yeah

 

**Jin**

Yoongi you better get more sleep now [9:28]

 

[9:28] I doubt I can sleep now

 

**Jin**

Just try to sleep [9:28]

 

[9:29] fine...

 

**Namjoonie**

I guess we better wake the maknaes [9:29]

 

**Jin**

Yeah,especially Jungkookie [9:29]

He always the one that hard to wake up everyday [9:29]

 

**Namjoonie**

Well there's still time [9:30]

 

**Jin**

You're right [9:30]

Hoseok,you mind waking up the maknaes with Namjoon? [9:31]

I'm going down to prepare breakfast for everyone [9:31]

 

**Hoseokie**

okie dokie [9:31]

 

* * *

 

 

Later that noon,two van stopped in front of the building where the bangtan boys living.Some extreme fans that usually camping nearby the dorm notice the two vehicle and instantly getting excited when the group of Monsta X getting out from the van and quickly entering the building,and it literally blow up the social media with a lot of guessing.

Now the two group's members all gather around the living room except for Yoongi which still sleeping and Jin doesn't want him to be disturb,Hyunwoo understand yet choose to stay for a while longer and others also agree to it.

"Guys,the twitter notification blow up."Jimin sitting on the floor while lean against the couch scrolling his phone to check the twitter,and the other's also checking the twitters too.

"Oh my,ours too."Minhyuk laughed while swinging his phone by holding to the phone strap,"I guess we should post something?lets take a groupfie!"

 

All of them squeezing together to take a group photo,and posting it on the twitter with a simple statement mentioning visiting a friend that fall sick and just for short time the post immediately went viral with some trending hashtag.And both of the group having a good time chit chatting together although Hyunwoo seems abit off thinking about Yoongi,which Jin also notice it so he went to Hyunwoo and tapped his shoulder to ask him to come with him.

 

"Yoongi still sleeping because he just took medicine after lunch before you guys came,so try not to be too loud okay?"Jin told Hyunwoo when they stand in front of the room before Jin open up the door.

"I know,so he's fine now?"Hyunwoo still standing there and asking Jin,while Jin just nodding his head,"Yeah he's fine,at least the fever is gone and he just need few more days to rest,go on,I'll be down stair with the others."

 

After watching Jin leaving him alone,he push the door and walk into the room before closing up the door behind him,raising his eyebrows when he notice two different decoration of the room,the contrast is too obvious with one soft pastel modern style while another part is solid darker modern style,which kinda obvious of which he should go.So when he walk past the pastel part and to the other side,he found Yoongi laying on his side with his body curl up under the blanket,still sleeping soundly that he didn't notice someone entering the room.

 

Hyunwoo walk to the bed side and be as gently as possible to sit at the edge of the bed and looking at Yoongi,while Yoongi just squirm under the blanket when he felt the weight on the bed and he slowly open his eyes,still looking dreamy and processing what ever he sees in front of him.

"......Hyunwoo-hyung?..." damn his voice is still cracking and hoarse,and he can feels his throat is burning up when he tries to talk,but Hyunwoo immediately stop him when Yoongi want to talk more,"Shh...don't talk for now."

Yoongi slightly nodded his head and slowly sitting up,leaning against the headboard,with Hyunwoo helping him to get him a warm water,his throat feels better after drinking some.

"Why are you here?"Yoongi asked,although still sound weak but better than just now,and It's kinda hurt Hyunwoo seeing Yoongi in such vulnerable state.

"I'm worry about you,the others came too but they're at down stair."Hyunwoo answered,well part of him just want to see Yoongi so badly because he can't stop thinking and worry about Yoongi,"How do you feel now?"

"...still tired...but I'll be fine..."fidgeting his fingers against the blanket,"I just kinda accidentally overwork myself...what?"

 

Yoongi notice Hyunwoo laughing when he talking and he just giving him a stern stare,but Hyunwoo seems doesn't bother by the stare at all,instead Hyunwoo just reach out his hand and hold Yoongi's hand,feeling the other's warmth in his palm,although his palm is much more warmer compare to Yoongi's.

 

"Nothing."Hyunwoo chuckles lightly before continue,"Kinda notice you always work hard,but next time just try to take it easy and relax if you're stress out,you know you can always text me,right?"

"I know...and sorry about that time..."Yoongi couldn't help but to apologize again,he prefer to talk it face to face with Hyunwoo.

"It's fine,I'm not mad at all,and I'm the one should said sorry too,so we're even,okay?"Hyunwoo smile and lift up his hand to gently caress Yoongi's cheek,which Yoongi startle at first but the warmth kinda comfort him that he closing his eyes and snuggling his cheek against Hyunwoo's big palm.

 

There's these silent between them,none of them are talking,but both of them are content with the silent and the warm touch on their skin.Slowly Hyunwoo start to lean forward Yoongi,which Yoongi seems just froze in place but he don't want to ruin the atmosphere around them until the door of the room is being open by someone,and that make Yoongi flush in red and quickly pull away from Hyunwoo,while Hyunwoo just tilt his head still don't know that somebody is coming in.

 

"Oh you're awake."Jin voice appear at the door and Hyunwoo also instantly pull away, Jin walk in and raising his eyebrows looking at both of them suspiciously,"I didn't interrupt anything,did I?"

 

The two quickly shake their head and soon after the other members also came to the room,Kihyun and Jooheon literally jump on Yoongi's bed and hugging him tightly,earning a knock on their head but they didn't mind it.

Hyunwoo stand away from the bed to let the others greet Yoongi and after that all of them just having another great time together between the two groups until the night came.

 

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[04-xx-xxxx]_

 

[21:09] Hyung

[21:09] thanks for everything today

 

No need to thanks [21:09]

I hope you get a good rest okay? [21:10]

 

[21:10] yeah

[21:10] I'm about to go to sleep now

[21:11] the medicine is making me sleepy

 

Haha good [21:11]

Then go to sleep now [21:11]

I'll talk to you tomorrow [21:11]

 

[21:12] okay

[21:12] sleep early too,alright?

[21:12] Good night,hyung

 

[21:13] don't worry,i will

[21:13] sweet dream Yoongi.

 

* * *

 

 


	18. Day 10: Rest Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of update here  
> been concentrating on finishing the fics for Namgiweek day 2  
> If want to read feel free to click here:  
> [Namgiweek: I'm Sorry,I love you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13653111)
> 
> And so~gonna continue here but still gonna take it slow since there is another one-shot fics that I'm working on.  
> as usual~kudos and comment to keep me motivate~

* * *

 

**Hyunwoo**

_[05-xx-xxxx]_

 

Morning Yoongi [08:30]

 

[10:11] Morning

[10:11] Sorry I just woke up

 

Ah...It's okay [10:13]

How you feeling today? [10:13]

 

[10:20] better than yesterday

[10:20] you really wake up so early everyday huh?

 

Well yeah I guess [10:21]

I always go for a daily workout with Hoseok [10:21]

I mean Wonho [10:21]

 

[10:21] I know you mean Wonho

[10:21] Sometime it's still funny to think about both of them having the same name

[10:21] And they would turn around together when call by their name

 

Haha [10:22]

Yeah you're right [10:22]

It's easy to get confuse without using their stage name [10:22]

 

[10:23] Yeah

 

So what are you doing today? [10:23]

Still gonna rest for the day right? [10:23]

 

[10:24] Yeah...

[10:24] But I'll go to studio later

[10:24] the others went to dance practice

 

Okay [10:25]

Just remember not to overwork yourself okay? [10:25]

 

[10:25] Can I say no promise?

[10:26] Just kidding

[10:26] don't worry I will take care.

 

Good ^^ [10:27]

I gtg [10:27]

ttyl? [10:27]

 

[10:28] Okay

[10:28] Bye

 

Bye [10:28]

 

* * *

 


	19. Day 11: A boring day

* * *

**BTS Room**

_[06-xx-xxxx]_

 

**J-Hope**

Morning guys! [09:11]

Rise and shine! [9:12]

 

**RM**

Morning [9:12]

Is everyone up? [9:12]

 

**Jin**

Me and Yoongi are up [9:12]

 

**V**

Good morning~ [9:13]

 

**Jimin**

Morning!! [9:13]

 

**RM**

Where's Jungkook? [9:13]

 

[9:14] Is either he not checking the chatroom or he still sleeping

 

**RM**

Right... [9:14]

Anyway here's today arrangement for everyone [9:14]

 

**Jin**

Aish [9:15]

That kid [9:15]

I'm gonna go wake him up later[9:15]

 

**RM**

Alright [9:15]

Hobi still have his mixtape to prepare so you can go ahead [9:15]

the maknaes gonna do their recording today [9:16]

Jin-hyung also recording [9:16]

Yoongi-hyung you suppose to have a backtracking to do today [9:16]

You still wanna do it? [9:16]

We can re-arrange your schedule [9:17]

 

[9:17] Yeah I can do it

[9:17] I'm fine okay?

 

**RM**

Just don't want you to overwork [9:17]

 

[9:18] I won't since  you guys watching so close......

 

**J-Hope**

Hahaha [9:18]

 

**Jimin**

Hyung [9:18]

We are worry about you [9:19]

 

[9:19] I know Jiminie

[9:19] Thanks

 

**RM**

Okay [9:19]

Hobi,what time is the dance practice today? [9:19]

 

**J-Hope**

We can start around evening [9:20]

Let the trainee use the studio for today [9:20]

But we can go and observe them [9:20]

 

**Jimin**

I wanna go [9:21]

 

**V**

Me too! [9:21]

 

**JK**

Me three!![9:22]

 

[9:22] So you're awake?

 

**JK**

Hehehe~ [9:22]

Actually I just woke up [9:22]

 

**J-Hope**

That's settle then [9:22]

But Yoongi not gonna join the dance practice [9:22]

an order from our instructor [9:23]

 

[9:23] ...okay

 

**Jin**

Just rest Yoongi [9:23]

 

[9:24] I'm gonna spend my days in my studio after the recording then

 

**RM**

Okay,we just gonna go get you for dinner after our practice [9:24]

 

**Jin**

Yeap [9:24]

So don't you dare to order food delivery for yourself [9:25]

 

[9:25] I hate you both...

 

**Jin**

Love you too~ <3 [9:25]

 

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[06-xx-xxxx]_

 

Hey [12:30]

Just want to check you out [12:30]

Maybe you're busy but remember to take it easy okay? [12:31]

Rest if you can [12:31]

 

[15:39] Sorry I left my phone in my studio

[15:40] Doing some recording in other studio just now

 

Oh it's alright [16:15]

Busy day? [16:15]

 

[16:20] Not really

[16:20] Just keep on re-doing the recording

 

Did you drink water? [16:21]

 

[16:21] Yeah I did

[16:21] Don't worry Hyun

 

Haha if you say so [16:22]

So you're free now? [16:22]

 

[16:22] Sort of

[16:22] the others went to dance practice

 

Bet they not letting you to practice yet,right [16:23]

 

[16:23] Yeah

[16:23] How about you?

 

Well,shooting and interviewing [16:24]

Pretty usual I said [16:24]

 

[16:24] Seems usual

[16:24] but it's not a bad thing

 

You're right [16:25]

 

[16:25] well don't overwork......

 

said that to yourself [16:25]

 

[16:26] I kinda regret after send the message

 

Hahaha I know [16:26]

 

[16:26] Don't laugh

 

I didn't haha [16:27]

 

[16:27] Yeah right

 

Alright I'm sorry [16:27]

 

[16:27] = =

 

Well I have to go now [16:28]

Have a meeting later [16:28]

 

[16:28] alright

 

Yoongi [16:29]

 

[16:29] Hmm?

 

I miss you [16:29]

 

[16:29] Just go to your meeting

 

Haha ttyl [16:30]

Bye [16:30]

 

[16:30] Bye

 

* * *

 

 

 


	20. Day 12: A Surprise Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for lack of update recently,kinda got caught up with something in real life and it's just affecting my emotion and I definitely don't want to turn this work into toxic angsty pieces(that's why I'm working on another not yet publish angst fics) because I tend to write with my emotion hahahaha  
> so now I'm feeling better~here go latest update~a surprise visit from Shownu.

* * *

**Jin-BTS**

_[07-xx-xxxx]_

 

[9:20] Morning,Jin

[9:20] Wondering are you free now

 

Oh? [9:22]

Shownu? oh right I got your number last time [9:22]

what's up? [9:22]

 

[9:22] haha yeah

[9:22] So I'm wondering if you guys have any schedule today?

 

Schedule? [9:24]

Why? [9:24]

 

[9:24] Just wondering if I can come over

 

You mean come over for Yoongi? [9:25]

You seems so concern about him huh? [9:25]

 

[9:25] Well he's my friend

[9:26] It's normal to care for a friend,right?

 

It's just weird that why don't you ask Yoongi yourself? [9:26]

 

[9:26] oh...

[9:27] I just thought at least letting you know first...

[9:27] haha this is awkward...

 

It is awkward lol [9:27]

But you can come over to the BigHit,not our dorm,we'll be there most of the day [9:27]

Yoongi gonna be in his studio too [9:28]

Just try to careful with the fans outside [9:28]

 

[9:28] Alright

[9:29] Thank you,Jin

[9:29] I owe you one.

 

I guess you want to keep secret that you coming? [9:30]

 

[9:30] Nah,I'll tell Yoongi

[9:30] Thanks Jin

 

No problem [9:31]

 

* * *

 

**Yoongi**

_[07-xx-xxxx]_

 

[9:40] Morning Yoongi ^^

 

Morning Hyun [9:40]

 

[9:40] You free today?

 

Uhm... [9:41]

I'm gonna be in studio [9:41]

 

[9:42] Hmm okay

[9:42] I'll be coming over,so wanna lunch together?

 

What?! [9:43]

You should tell me earlier... [9:43]

 

[9:43] Yoongi

[9:44] It's okay to say no

 

No,that's not what I mean [9:44]

I just...uh... [9:45]

 

[10:00] Yoongi?

 

Okay,just come [10:15]

 

[10:16] You sure?

[10:16] Don't force yourself if it's not okay

 

I didn't,so it's okay [10:17]

I want to have lunch with you too [10:17]

 

[10:17] Then I'll go find you at your studio later

 

Okay [10:18]

 

[10:18] See you later Yoongi

 

See you later [10:18]

 

* * *

 

**Kihyun**

_[07-xx-xxxx]_

 

[10:20] Kihyunie

 

What hyung? [10:21]

 

[10:21] I'm going out later

[10:21] so help me look after the others,okay?

 

Okay [10:21]

Where are you going anyway? [10:21]

 

[10:22] Lunch with Yoongi hehe

 

oh wow [10:22]

Good luck hyung [10:22]

 

[10:22] Thanks ^^b

 

* * *

 

 

 


	21. Crush? or Just Friend?

* * *

**BTS Room**

_[07-xx-xxxx]_

 

**V**

Knock Knock [21:27]

 

**JK**

Twice's song? [21:27]

 

**V**

yes~! [21:27]

wait that's not what I mean [21:28]

 

**Jimin**

LoL... [21:28]

 

**JK**

Kidding lmao [21:28]

 

**Jimin**

So what's up Tae [21:29]

 

**V**

Today Shownu-hyung is here [21:29]

 

**JK**

I saw him too [21:29]

 

**Jimin**

What? where? [21:30]

 

**J-Hope**

Lol Jimin you're not in the office today so you didn't saw him of course [21:30]

 

**Jimin**

oh right [21:30]

I was filming outside [21:30]

So what Shownu-hyung doing here? [21:31]

 

[21:31] We went for lunch

 

**V**

So Shownu-hyung really just come and lunch with Yoongi-hyung? [21:31]

 

[21:31] Is that a problem?

 

**V**

Nope [21:32]

Just curious hehe [21:32]

 

**JK**

I'm curious too [21:33]

 

**Jimin**

Hyung,do you think Shownu like you? [21:33]

 

[21:33] I don't know what you mean

 

**JK**

C'mon hyung [21:34]

We're curious [21:34]

 

**RM**

Curious about what? [21:34]

 

**J-Hope**

Well the maknaes talking about Shownu-hyung and Yoongi-hyung [21:35]

I'm eating popcorn here [21:35]

 

[21:35] I'm going to kill you Hoseokie

 

**J-Hope**

Yoongi-hyung is scary hahaha [21:35]

 

**RM**

but actually opposite [21:36]

 

**V**

Lolol [21:36]

So what is it Yoongi-hyung? [21:36]

 

[21:36] what?

 

**Jimin**

Shownu-hyung like you? [21:37]

 

[21:37] We're just friend if you want to know that

 

**JK**

Somehow I doubt it [21:37]

 

**V**

Yeah~I doubt it too [21:38]

 

[21:38] believe it or not,it's up to you guys

 

**Jin**

seems like all of you so free huh? [21:38]

JK Jimin Tae [21:38]

Come down and clean up the kitchen [21:39]

Now [21:39]

 

**JK**

Yikes... [21:39]

 

**Jimin**

Nooooo... [21:39]

 

**V**

TTATT [21:40]

 

**J-Hope**

Hahahahaha!!! [21:40]

 

**RM**

Hoseok you really having fun aren't you? [21:40]

 

**Jin**

J-Hope,the living room [21:41]

 

**J-Hope**

WHat?! [21:41]

I'm still busy with my mixtape....... [21:41]

 

**Jin**

Like I care,everyone have their own duty in this dorm [21:42]

 

**J-Hope**

Alright alright QoQ [21:42]

 

**RM**

I'm coming too [21:42]

 

[21:42] .....coming later

[21:42] thanks hyung

 

**Jin**

No problem [21:43]

 

* * *

 

 


	22. Day 13: MX Going For A Trip

* * *

**MX Room**

_[08-xx-xxxx]_

 

[05:40] Morning

[05:40] Everyone up?

[05:40] Gather at the living room,we have to leave soon

 

**Kihyun**

Yeah I'm up [05:40]

 

**Wonho**

I'm still sleepy...... [05:41]

 

**I.M**

Morning hyungs... [05:41]

 

**Wonho**

I need help to wake up Hyungwonie and Heoni... [05:42]

 

**Kihyun**

Aish... [05:45]

Coming... [05:45]

 

**Minhyuk**

Morning morning morning... [05:45]

Ahh...did anyone saw my camera? [05:45]

 

[05:46] Did you check your bag?

 

**Minhyuk**

Oh got it thanks~ [05:46]

 

**Kihyun**

Shownu hyung [05:47]

 

[05:47] yeah?

 

**Kihyun**

Did you tell him we're flying today? [05:47]

 

[05:48] not yet

 

**Kihyun**

Well you better [05:48]

 

[05:48] I'll do it later at the airport

 

* * *

 

**Yoongi**

_[08-xx-xxxx]_

 

[06:09] Morning Yoongi

[06:10] I know it's early and maybe you still sleeping

[06:10] And I was suppose to tell you yesterday but I just forgot

[06:10] Well...the thing is we're going for a trip for 10 days,so I'm not gonna be around

[06:11] I'll text you when we touch down,okay?

[06:11] Hope you're not mad for not telling you early.

 

...hmm [08:35]

Safe flight and stay safe [08:35]

And I'm not mad... [08:35]

 

* * *

 

 


	23. Missing You From Far

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[08-xx-xxxx]_

 

We're just touch down [18:45]

Uhm there's time difference here hahaha... it's dark when we leave airport [18:45]

 

[19:00] hmm?

[19:00] what time is it at your side?

 

its 9pm here,it's around 7 there,right? [19:01]

 

[19:01] yeah

 

somehow I miss you already [19:01]

Although we usually text each other more than meet up [19:02]

 

[19:02] ......

 

Haha sorry,doesn't mean to make you uncomfortable [19:02]

 

[19:02] It's okay

[19:02] You haven't tell me yet...

 

Hmm? what is it? [19:03]

 

[19:03] You said you guys going overseas,but didn't say where

 

Oh! right!! [19:03]

I'm sorry Yoongi,I should've tell you earlier [19:04]

We're at Queensland now [19:04]

I mean Australia haha [19:04]

 

[19:04] I see

[19:05] Well glad that you guys touch down safely

[19:05] have fun

 

Mmhm we will [19:06]

I'll take a lot of photo and send you [19:06]

 

[19:06] okay

 

Yoongi [19:07]

Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable [19:07]

But I really miss you now [19:07]

 

[19:10] go to rest,Hyun

 

We haven't check in hotel yet [19:10]

But I'll rest early,I promise [19:11]

 

[19:11] Okay,good

 

Yoongi? [19:11]

 

[19:12] Hm?

 

No word for me? [19:12]

 

[19:12] ......

[19:13] good night Hyun

 

ah...haha [19:13]

alright,not gonna force you [19:13]

Good night [19:14]

 

* * *

**Big Brothers**

_[08-xx-xxxx]_

 

**Hoseokie**

Hey yoooooo [20:11]

Anyone up for a drinks tonight? [20:11]

Since all of us just finish all the recording! [20:12]

 

**Jin**

What about the maknaes? [20:15]

 

**Namjoon**

Yeah,they gonna make noise about it [20:15]

 

**Hoseokie**

They're adult [20:15]

They can handle themselves for a night [20:16]

 

**Jin**

Haish... [20:16]

Alright [20:16]

 

**Namjoon**

But I guess you're right too [20:17]

Okay I'm in [20:17]

Yoongi hyung? [20:18]

 

[20:18] Okay

[20:18] Let me know when you guys heading out

 

**Hoseokie**

Oh yay!

 

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[09-xx-xxxx]_

 

[01:22] Guess you're asleep this hour

[01:22] I miss you too

[01:22] Good night,Hyun

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	24. Day 14 Facetime For Once

* * *

**Big Brothers**

_[09-xx-xxxx]_

 

**_Jin changed the group name to Hyung Line_ **

 

**Jin**

I guess It's look better and not confusing like this [09:22]

 

**Namjoon**

Morning Jin-hyung [09:24]

Ah I guess It's better,I mean the group name [09:24]

 

**Hoseokie**

Morning QAQ [09:25]

My head still hurt... [09:25]

 

**Jin**

You drink too much last night [09:25]

Well another one that drink too much is still sleeping like an angel hahahahahaha [09:26]

 

**Namjoon**

LoL [09:26]

Jin-hyung [09:27]

Wanna grab breakfast together? [09:27]

 

**Jin**

Okay [09:27]

Let me get change first,wait at the living room? [09:28]

 

**Namjoon**

Okay [09:28]

 

**Hoseokie**

and I'm being abandoned...sad~ [09:29]

Yoongi hyung wake up~~~~ [09:30]

 

[09:40] shut up......

 

**Hoseokie**

Q_Q [09:40]

 

* * *

**Hyunwoo**

_[09-xx-xxxx]_

 

Morning [10:15]

I guess it's morning over there now [10:15]

It's pass noon here and we just finish our lunch [10:15]

Oh and I wanna show you something I took this morning [10:15]

 [10:16]

It's nice right? [10:16]

 

[10:49] ...morning...

[10:49] Sorry...I just wake up

[10:50] it's beautiful

 

Rough night? [11:11]

 

[11:15] just have some drinks with members last night

 

Oh okay [11:15]

Yoongi [11:16]

You free now? [11:16]

 

[11:33] yeah...just wash up

[11:33] why?

 

Can we have a facetime? [11:34]

 

[11:34] uh...

 

Please? [11:35]

I kinda really miss you here [11:35]

 

[11:35] okay...

 

Yoongi quickly get up and brush his hair so it won't look messy before the video call activated and he accept the call,of course he is happy and nervous at the same time but when he saw Hyunwoo at the other side,he couldn't help but smile fondly at him,he do miss Hyunwoo too,and they spend the rest of the day facetime with each other.

 

 

_[Video call ended 01:13:56]_

 

[12:54] glad you enjoying yourself there,Hyun

 

Haha yeah [12:54]

And you better charge your phone later [12:55]

 

[12:55] I know

[12:56] I guess you need to charge your phone when you go back later

 

I still have the power bank [12:56]

I'll text you when I get back to hotel later,okay? [12:56]

 

[12:57] Okay

[12:57] Have fun and stay safe

 

You too Yoongi [12:57]

Bye [12:58]

 

[12:58] Bye

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did said wanna make it for 100 day fanfic but now it's only day 14,there still long way to go,I really hope I can hold on till the end ahahahaha and I realize I start to slow down the update but I'll manage it somehow~fighting!!
> 
> And MX album preview is release today!! 4 album!! gonna burn a hole in my wallet QQAQQ...and anticipating for BTS come back soon too!!....I just love this two boy band~aishhhhh~~~
> 
> And feel free to leave comment and constructive critics so I can improve~love ya'all!!


	25. Day 15: Hyung Line Short Trip

* * *

**Hyung Line**

_[10-xx-xxxx]_

 

**Jin**

Good morning! [10:55]

Everyone still sleeping? [10:55]

 

[10:56] ......

 

**Jin**

Oh Yoongi you're awake! [10:56]

 

[10:57] I'm just across the room,what do you expect?

 

**Jin**

But there's no respond from the others...=3= [10:57]

 

[10:57] Why don't you just go to Namu's studio? he probably there?

 

**Jin**

But what if he's not? [10:57]

 

[10:58] Hyung...

[10:58] Please...

 

**Jin**

I'm just kidding kkk [10:58]

 

**Hobi**

Hey yo! [10:58]

What's up? [10:59]

 

**Namu**

Oh I silent my phone... [10:59]

What happen,Jin hyung? [10:59]

 

[11:00] He just miss you,namu

 

**Hobi**

Hahahaha [11:00]

So sweeeeet! [11:00]

 

**Jin**

Aish that's true [11:01]

But that's not my priority rn [11:01]

 

**Namu**

Why do I feel hurt suddenly? [11:01]

 

**Hobi**

lmao [11:02]

 

[11:02] lmao

 

**Jin**

I love you,Joon [11:02]

 

[11:03] Can't you guys take it somewhere else?

 

**Jin**

Aish okay actually I wanna show you guys these [11:03]

[Send Attachment] [11:05]

 

**Hobi**

A new restaurant? [11:05]

And amusement park? [11:05]

 

[11:05] You wanna go?

 

**Jin**

Yeap! four of us! [11:05]

 

**Namu**

It's kinda near my hometown too [11:06]

 

**Jin**

It is~ [11:06]

 

**Hobi**

What about the maknaes [11:06]

 

**Namu**

Well since we're on break,they had plan for this weekend. [11:07]

 

[11:07] Which mean we're the one too indulge in our work and didn't plan anything

 

**Jin**

So I did it for us! [11:07]

What do you guys say? *w* [11:07]

 

**Hobi**

Yess!! [11:08]

I really need a break!! [11:08]

 

**Namu**

Guess I'm in too~ [11:08]

 

[11:08] ......

 

**Jin**

Don't you dare,Min Yoongi [11:08]

 

[11:09] Alright fine...

 

**Jin**

Alright! meet downstair after an hour! [11:09]

 

**Hobi**

Yes mom~ [11:09]

 

**Namu**

Okay!! [11:09]

 

[11:09] Don't make me regret this...

 

* * *

 

**Hyunwoo**

_[10-xx-xxxx]_

 

[11:30] Hey

[11:30] Hope you having fun today and don't skip meal

[11:31] Okay I got a feeling that you gonna say I'm the one shouldn't skip meal...

[11:31] Well...I'm going for a short trip with the members,so maybe not gonna reply so often,so yeah...

 

Yoongi! [13:33]

Hahaha you're right! don't skip your meal,you already so smol [13:33]

And have fun on your trip okay? [13:33]

Send some photo to me too~ [13:34]

 

[14:09] I'm gonna kill you when you're back

[14:09] and we're on our way to our destination,I just hope I won't get car sick.

 

Sorry I didn't manage to reply you too frequent [18:21]

We kinda having tight schedule today [18:21]

Since the team wanna do some shooting to be use [18:21]

I hope you reach your destination safe and sound,and also having fun,okay? [18:22]

I miss you,Yoongi [18:22]

 

[19:02] it's okay

[19:02] we arrived few hours ago and manage to do some sight seeing

[19:03] and we having dinner at a restaurant that Jin-hyung wanna come

 

That's good to hear you're safe [19:03]

oh enjoy your food okay? eat alot! [19:03]

 

[19:04] I will,later I'll send you some photo that I took.

 

Okay~can't wait to see it [19:04]

 

[19:04] It's must be late over there right?

[19:05] Sleep early if you're tired.

 

Okay I will [19:05]

Enjoy your dinner first,alright? [19:05]

 

[19:05] Okay

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
